Celebrity Character Profile: Aliana Lohan
. ---- ---- ~ CELEBRITY CHARACTER ~ ---- ---- . . ---- ---- ---- -- Content of this page and stories this character appears in are FICTION' ' and are merely for entertainment purposes, with NO financial gain, or malicious intent. Please enjoy the work put in on these fictional parodies. -- ---- ---- ---- . - - . . . . . . . . 'Celebrity Character Profile: Aliana "Ali" Lohan' ---- . PLAYER: . C, REQUESTED BY: . C, ADMIN: . C, . ROLE: . Model / Lindsay Lohan's little sister, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", STORYLINES: . :::::: -- "__________", :::::: -- "__________", :::::: -- "__________", FINAL APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", . FULL NAME: . A, AKA: . -, __IN: . #'''___-___, . '''GENDER: . F, ETHNICITY: . -, FROM: . -, HOMETOWN: . -, SPONSOR: . -, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . -, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . -, . ASSOCIATIONS: . ____, . EMPLOYMENT: . ____, . ORIENTATION: . ____, SPOUSE / PARTNER: . N/A, SO / GF / BF: . ____, FAMILY: . :::::: -- Donata Melina Nicolette "Dina" Lohan, - (Mother), :::::: -- Lindsay Lohan, - (Older Sister), :::::: -- _, FRIENDS: . :::::: -- __, :::::: -- __, :::::: -- __, :::::: -- __, ASSOCIATES: . :::::: -- __, :::::: -- __, . . . ---- 'Background': . Aliana Taylor "Ali" Lohan is an American fashion model, singer and occasional actress. Lohan is the younger sister of actress Lindsay Lohan and Michael Lohan Jr. Lohan was born on December 22, 1993 and was raised on Long Island, where her family lived in Cold Spring Harbor before later moving to Merrick. She is the third of four children born to Donata "Dina" (née Sullivan) and Michael Lohan. Lohan is of Irish and Italian heritage, and was raised in the Catholic religion. Lohan's musical career began when she released a Christmas album, "Lohan Holiday", in late 2006 under YMC Records (re-released in 2012 as "Christmas with Ali Lohan"). A single (All The Way Around) was released on July 9, 2008 (in connection with the reality television series Living Lohan), which reached #75 on Hot Digital Songs. As an actress, Lohan has largely appeared in uncredited roles in her sister's films, with her 2008 role of Traci Walker in a film adaptation of the R.L. Stine horror/fantasy novel Mostly Ghostly: Who Let the Ghosts Out? being her only credited role to date. Lohan began modeling at age 3, working through the Ford Model agency and appearing in print campaigns for magazines such as Teen Vogue and Vogue Bambini. In 2011, she signed a multi-year modeling contract with NEXT models, later appearing on the cover of FAULT Magazine. In 2013, she signed with the modeling agency Wilhelmina. Lohan did a stint modelling in South Korea, shooting a Spring/Summer 2013 campaign for Korean Handbag label, Rouge & Lounge that appeared in Korean Elle. Lohan appeared with fellow Wilhelmina models, Elisabeth Erm, Keke Lindgard, Wang Xiao, Ava Smith, Galaxia and Sunghee Kim in an editorial for the September 2013 issue of Vogue Taiwan. In January 2015, Lohan appeared in an editorial for Marie Claire Mexico and Latin America. . . . ---- 'Physical Stats:' . -- . . . ---- 'Transportation': . __________ . . . ---- 'Housing': . __________ . . . ---- 'Gallery': . - Ali-ali-lohan-7446433-817-1222.jpg Ali-lohan-and-lindsay-lohan-bikini-babes-3.jpg|Aliana & Lindsey Lindsay-and-aliana-lohan.jpg|Lindsey & Aliana 7d8710c3423ylohan.jpg Lindsay-Lohan-Ali-Lohan-2014.jpg|Ali and Lindsay AL-ali-lohan-16815364-552-828.jpg ali-lohan-441.jpg Ali-Lohan-ali-lohan-1261194_266_400.jpg dina-and-ali-lohan-a.jpg|Dina and Ali ali-lohan-cat-01-nc.jpg ali-lohan-fb-de-2a8ab24ec51b91d5fcd31940798afe83-smaller-79142.jpg lindsay-ali-lohan-beach-babes-01.jpg - . . . ---- 'Notes': . . . . . ---- . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '-- CELEB CONTESTANTS --' - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '-- CELEBRITIES --' - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . Category:Celebrity Gameshow Contestants Category:IRL-Female_Celebrities